


See Through

by L122ytorch



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, X-ray Vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Clark has always felt as though Lex could see right through him, but now the tables have turned and Clark can literally see through Lex. X-ray and heat vision leads to some interesting x-rated developments in Clark's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU where Pete has learned Clark's secret and is long gone by the time Clark develops heat and x-ray vision. Also, heat vision coming before x-ray vision.

Disastrous. Disastrous was the only word that could be used to describe how Clark Kent's high school experience was going. "Clusterfuck" would have worked, but the word itself would have made the innocent farm-boy blush deeper than the season's ripest tomato's. 

Clark felt more disconnected than ever. Distant from humanity, unable to talk to his parents about everything, and Pete, the only friend he had who knew his secrets, was long gone. So at the end of blistering late summer days, Clark would amble up the barn stairs and spend the majority of the night staring at the stars. He had taken to the recluse lifestyle even more wholeheartedly than Lex. 

It had been a few weeks since Clark stumbled into the Talon and drowned himself in a vanilla latte. He hadn't called Chloe to hang out or seen Lana lately and at school he was blissfully invisible. That thought sent a shudder down Kent's spine. Dear god, what if he would develop invisibility as a power? 

Super strength, super speed, super hearing, invincibility and heat vision were more than enough to deal with. And ever since fire began plaguing his vision something else in Clark changed. 

He never had understood why Pete went bonkers at about thirteen or fourteen. All Pete could talk about for the past several years were girls and boobs and jerking off, but Clark failed to see the allure. Sure, he practically worshipped Lana since he was five years old, but the thoughts and feelings he had were romantic ones. He dreamed of her head in his lap as he stroked her hair, or the way the moon touched her lips in the cemetery, or her hands in his. But Clark never took up Pete's offer to borrow his porn and he never rushed home to jerk off to thoughts of Lana.

Unfortunately, once the heat vision started, Clark's lost libido was suddenly very found. And where he expected to find his thoughts drawn to Chloe's breasts or Lana's ass, his naughty daydreams always started with the girls but somehow turned towards Lex. 

Now Clark was panicking for entirely different reasons. It was like a veil had been lifted and suddenly, in reexamining the past with a fine tooth comb, Clark could see how blatantly Lex had been flirting with him. How could he be so blind?

The question now was...did Lex simply exude flirty sexuality with everyone or was he targeting Clark specifically? 

As the first month of school dragged on, Clark only grew more depressed. He became overly-introspective and somehow managed to convince himself that there was no way Lex Luthor would be interested in him. Lex could have anyone he wanted...he had married women in the past...and he had a notorious "womanizing" reputation. And who was Clark? Just a high school kid, a nobody, last year's Scarecrow.

What surprised Clark the most was that his heart broke at realizing Lex wouldn't want him. Shit, a month ago he hadn't even...thought of Lex that way. He'd never "had" Lex to begin with, so why was this feeling like a breakup?

Confused didn't even begin to describe how Clark was feeling. He threw himself completely into the farm, working from the moment he got home from school until midnight and remaining on the farm during the weekends.

Jonathan and Martha shot him concerned glances over pancakes on Saturday. 

"Clark...honey..." Martha poked at a strawberry. "You can't avoid your friends forever."

Clark took a deep breath in and let it out over his already cooling eggs and bacon. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Why are you avoiding your friends son?" Jonathan asked.

Clark looked over at his father, trying not to convey the sadness he felt. "I just needed some time to myself."

"You spend a lot of time alone son."

Clark tried not to give into the anger rising in his throat. "You have no idea what it's like to be me," he stood, no longer hungry. "All these abilities, all these secrets weighing me down."

"You're right Clark, I can't imagine what it's like to be you, we're only worried about you." 

"Yeah, well, so am I," Clark whipped out the door and headed straight for the barn. Sometimes super speed was as good as invisibility. 

Just when the teen thought that things couldn't possibly go further south, his world shifted once more...or rather, his vision shifted.

It started in P.E. while Whitney was climbing the rope, Clark could suddenly see through him. He could see through flesh and muscle and bone and it sent him straight into brain shutdown. Luckily a splash of water reigned in the subsequent panic attack. It wasn't like he could go to the nurse's office and say, 'hey, I'm an alien and I think I'm developing a new ability and it's freaking me the fuck out.'

The worst part of any newly developing ability of Clark's was his inability to control it. His heat vision threatened to incinerate the entire town, especially when Clark found himself aroused, which, as a teenage boy, was every five minutes. Although X-ray vision wouldn't inadvertently kill anyone, it would kick in and give Clark unbidden glimpses of people...sans clothes. Which circles right back to the whole arousal = fire problem. 

Of course, Clark went home and told his parents about the new development. They gave him sympathetic looks but couldn't fix the issue. "It's all about control son," Jonathan offered lamely. "It's like your other abilities, you'll hone it and master it in no time." Clark was seated at the dining room table, his head in his hands, staring dejectedly at his father. "I hate this," he mumbled. 

"I'm sorry honey," Martha offered along with a reassuring pat to the shoulder. 

Tears threatened to spill over the rim of Clark's eyes, bypassing the guardrail of eyelashes and sliding down his cheeks. 

"Oh honey," she cradled his head. 

"How am I ever going to lead a normal life? I'm going to be a liar until the day I die," he choked, the words tasting like dirt in his mouth. 

After a half an hour had passed and Clark downed a cup of decaf coffee and some peach cobbler, he felt a bit better. He said goodnight to his parents and headed upstairs. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Clark looked forward to losing himself in sleep. 

Used to getting up at 4 a.m., Clark's body refused to let him sleep in but he stubbornly remained in bed. The sun rose above the cornfields and spilled light into Clark's room. he simply lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the shadows move. Just as he yawned and felt as though he might actually be able to fall back asleep, the phone rang. He rolled his eyes. It rang again. He remembered that his parents had gone into town and reached for the phone. 

"Hello?" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Is this a bad time Clark?" Lex's familiar voice slid like silk into his ears and he shot up in bed. 

"No...it's not. Hey Lex."

"Hey Clark," he could hear amusement in his friend's voice at his sudden change in tone. "What are you up to today?" 

"Uh...nothing...why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come by the mansion."

"Why?" 

....

"I mean, not that there needs to be a reason, it's just that you've never asked me over to hang out before."

"That's because you typically just show up, but the mansion has been...sadly...Clark-free. What's going on? I've called three times over the past month."

"I'm sorry Lex," Clark said miserably, feeling like a perpetual failure. "I...things...well..." shit, what was he going to say? What was he trying to say? "I've just needed some time to myself," was what he finally settled on. "But I'd love to come over."

"Great," Lex practically purred into the phone and Clark could feel all of his blood rush south. "Does 3 work?"

"Yeah, see you then." 

Click.

Fuck.

Clark plopped back onto his bed so hard it nearly broke. How was he supposed to look his friend in the eye? The friend he'd been having increasingly dirty fantasies about? Chloe and Lana and every other girl was just background noise now and Lex's smirk, his slate gray eyes, his playful tone haunted Clark.


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion loomed over Clark like some sort of living entity. With a steadying breath and a gulp, Clark knocked on the mammoth wooden doors that his knuckles had grown so familiar with. Walking through the castle, it was as if no time had passed at all since Clark had last seen Lex. It felt as though it hadn't been nearly a month since he'd seen Lex, but it had. What would Lex say to him? It had been increasingly hard to dodge Lex's inquiring eyes, the questions that would hang in the air between them, unanswered.

"Clark, you're early," Lex sat behind his desk.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have anything else going on," Clark fidgeted with his hands, walking automatically towards the sofa near the fireplace.

"That's a first," Lex said, standing and walking towards Clark. 

Kent cast a sideways glance at his friend coming closer, his form colored by the bright reds and purples of the stained glass windows throwing out late afternoon sun. God, Lex was gorgeous. Clark shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a breath. 

"What...what do you mean, that's a first?" 

"Well you've been too busy to drop by for the past month Clark."

Clark's expression turned pained, his eyes still glued to Lex who was sitting across from him. "I'm sorry about that," he wrung his hands, wondering how Lex always managed to seem cool under pressure when he himself had a thousand tells. 

"Clearly something is bothering you," Lex offered. "Would you like to talk about whatever it is?" 

Green eyes hidden beneath a sweep of hair and long black lashes met Lex's question. 

"Lex...do you ever feel so overwhelmed that it's like you're drowning? Like...you're worried you'll just break apart beneath the weight of..." his words dropped off sharply.

"Beneath the weight of secrecy?" Lex offered with a knowing glare and a tilt of his head.

Clark's head jerked sharply upwards as the the last syllables fell from Lex's lips. The look on his face must surely be screaming 'deer in headlights,' or 'kid with hand caught in cookie jar before dinner.' 

"Clark...if you feel you can't trust me..." Lex started, but Clark cut him off. "That's not it! I know I can trust you Lex!" 

With that, Lex simply gave him a crestfallen yet understanding look that made Clark's heart threaten to split in two. Unbidden tears welled up behind Clark's eyes and Lex had to have caught that because he was quickly moving to sit beside Clark rather than across from him.

Lex had never witnessed the tough facade that was Clark Kent crack. At first he almost didn't believe it, but the sharp shine of afternoon sun was highlighting unshed tears in Clark's eyes. Seeing emotion overtake his friend suddenly made Lex feel like asshole of the year for pushing so hard. He quickly moved to Clark's side. 

"I'm sorry," he offered, pulling Clark into a one-armed hug. Clark tucked his head into the crook of Lex's neck and took a deep breath as tears fell from his face and onto his friend.

Lex's cologne wafted into Clark's nostrils and the warmth radiating from his pillar of support made him want to stay there forever. His right arm was wrapped around Lex's back and his left hand had somehow landed on Lex's left thigh. It hit him like a ton of bricks...that he was nuzzling into Lex...that apart from light, friendly touches, this was the closest he'd ever gotten to Lex. 

Finally, Clark felt Lex pull back a little and he knew that was his cue to back off. He had been crying on Lex's shoulder for...too long...longer than most guys would spend...normally... Clark thought belatedly, a searing flush starting on Clark's cheeks and spreading out in all directions.

"Are you okay?" Lex's elegant fingers reached out to tentatively wipe away a tear from Clark's face. "You look flushed," then the back of Lex's hand was on Clark's forehead and a tiny groan escaped before he could reign it in. 

Lex's eyes went wide with shock, just for a moment, before the mask of mild concern slipped back into place.

"It feels like you have a fever Clark."

"I'm sorry," he blurted out stupidly.

Lex's lips quirked up at the edges. "You're sorry for having a fever?" 

"No...I...for everything."

"Oh."

"I want to tell you things Lex, I do..."

"It's okay," Lex cut him off. "Now's not the time." 

Relief unfurled in Clark's chest. God, he just wanted to crawl back into Lex's arms and never leave. 

"You're really hot Clark," Lex said, sending Clark's thoughts spiraling in a thousand naughty directions, but Lex was looking down at Clark's hand on his thigh. 

"Oh, sorry," Clark snatched his hand back. He really did feel like he was burning up and Lex was an ice cube. He wanted to rub himself all over Lex. Cool off.

In an instant, Clark's x-ray vision had flicked on and his lips parted in shock as his eyes swept over a naked Lex. Fuck. Ohhh....Lex was so lean, body like porcelain, not a stitch of hair on his chest or...lower. His muscles were toned, torso twisted towards Clark and his cock...was long and cut and half hard. Clark was way past hard, and so hot that he felt like dying, like he could just catch himself on fire and burn forever. 

Shock was clearly etched into every muscle on his face. 

"Clark?" Lex was looking at him intently.

Clark's eyes turned ruby red, seeming to shimmer and flash and then...the teen was putting his hands over his eyes and he was turning away from Lex.

"We should call a doctor," Lex said, voice dripping with concern. 

"No!" Clark said a little too enthusiastically. "I mean...no thank you."

Lex's hand was on Clark's shoulder and it felt so good, so cool. "But you're burning up Clark, something is clearly wrong! Should I call your parents to come get you?" 

Even though reason told Clark that it was a good suggestion, the thought of leaving Lex made his stomach twist in disagreement. God, he wanted Lex so bad that he thought the need would claw it's way out of his soul and reach out for Lex even if his hands didn't. 

"Can I stay here?" Clark asked, his hands still over his eyes. 

"Of course Clark. And...I have my own doctors, I could get one to come see you."

"No..."

"Why the hell not?" Lex's hand left his shoulder, the cool relief from those fingers going with it, and it made Clark want to cry. 

He dared a quick glance at the fireplace and when no flames shot from his eyes, he looked over at Lex. 

His mouth opened and then closed, at a loss for any explanation that wouldn't give away all of his secrets. "I think I've just been working too hard Lex. I...I think I have a bug. I bet with a cold shower and some rest that I'll feel better." 

Lex looked wary, not buying it for a second, but willing to treat Clark like an adult and let him make his own decisions. 

"Alright. The guest room next to my room is made up. Would you like me to call your parents and tell them you're staying over?" 

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks Lex," Clark cracked a weak smile, desperate to get into that cold shower and take care of his arousal. 

Lex stood and Clark followed, tugging his flannel shirt down to hide his erection. He followed the bald man up the mahogany railed staircase and towards the room next to Lex's. The pair walked into the gray room together and Lex opened the bathroom door before sitting down on the bed.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Clark asked, taking in the sight of Lex on the bed's edge. 

"I'd like to stay here while you shower, just to make sure you're okay. I've never seen you like this Clark. I'm worried about you."

A sad smile threatened to break through Clark's lust addled mind. His x-ray vision was flitting in and out and although Lex was trying to hide it with his hands, he was hard. Clark rubbed his eyes with his finger and forefinger and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Lex pulled out his cell to call the Kent's. 

God, the only other person who could rattle him like this was his father. Lex replayed everything that had just happened. Clark's open and hurt expression, his tears soaking Lex's shoulder, the way Clark nuzzled into him and moaned when Lex touched his forehead. Damn. Clark's fire hot hand on his thigh and when the young man stood, Lex knew instantly that he was hard, which only made him hard. 

Concerned. He was definitely concerned for Clark, especially since Smallville was the capitol of weird. But...it was as if the tension that usually hung between he and his younger friend was magnified a thousand fold today. He could practically feel the want and need and desire radiating off of Clark. And when Clark's mouth parted in surprise, his eyes sweeping over Lex, 'it almost felt as if...as if he were looking through me,' Lex thought. Which only turned him on more. Then his eyes turned red! Holy shit, what was going on? They definitely turned red, he'd' seen it before Clark hid behind his large hands.

Lex heard the shower turn on and tried to steady his voice to speak with Martha. She was warm and nice and approved of Clark's staying over. Clearly, Lex left out a few details. The conversation concluded nicely and Lex hung up. A hiss in the adjacent room broke the silence and Lex sprang up and went to the door. "Clark, are you okay?" he asked, hand on the doorknob. 

"Yeah," Clark answered. "Just made the water too cold."

Lex took a breath and stepped back. 

In reality, the water was not too cold, in fact, it was room temperature, but to Clark's heated skin it felt polar. He thought that knowing that Lex was on the other side of the door would make his erection retreat, but no such luck. Finally, with a huff of frustration, Clark took himself in hand and slid his hand up and down, twisting a little, running his thumb over the weeping slit until he came against the shower tiles. 

He was fucked.


End file.
